Piping is commonly used to transport fluids, which may include fluids in a gas phase, liquid phase, or mixed phases, such as gas and liquid mixtures, slurries, or fluidized solids. As the types of product and substances that can be transported by piping are well known, the term fluid will be used to generally indicate anything that may be transported by piping. In transporting these fluids, the integrity of the piping must be monitored to ensure safe operation and to prevent spills or accidents, particularly when transporting harmful or dangerous substances. One common source of failure in piping is corrosion, although the life expectancy of piping may also be affected by other factors. Depending on the circumstances of use and the products being transported, piping may corrode in different locations and for different reasons. For example, the inside bottom surface of piping may corrode if heavy component settle out and accumulate on the bottom, the top internal surface of piping may corrode due to water vapour that may exist above the fluid in the piping, and the outside top surface may corrode as the insulation collects condensation from the air. There may be other causes for corrosion in various parts of the piping and other reasons for a reduction in the integrity of a piping circuit, such as by erosion caused by abrasive materials, as is known in the art.